


Two Years Later

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: Everlark finally gets married, part of The Morning After series. A continuation was written for jobanana7's birthday .





	Two Years Later

Peeta woke up to an empty bed and the sound of the ocean, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out where to find his new wife. Wife, even thinking that word was still foreign, but exciting for Peeta.  He’d loved Katniss from afar for years, but it took a drunken kiss from her for them to both admit how they felt. Their relationship was a bit backwards, they’d known each other since they were in elementary school, but became friends in college.  It was Katniss who suggested being roommates when they both took jobs in the city and for almost a year Peeta was able to hide his feelings and act like the perfect roommate. After that kiss everything changed, they still tried to put up some barriers, but their relationship moved along quickly. 

 

It was a year after they admitted feelings for each other that Peeta proposed. They were on a trip to the lake to celebrate Katniss surviving year two of teaching. Peeta snuck the ring into his bag when she wasn’t paying attention and on their last night, he took her to the dock and proposed. Through tears she said yes. It took them a year to plan the small wedding, something that could have been planned in a month, but Katniss needed the time and Peeta was happy to give it to her. Her parents had an amazing marriage, but her father’s death ended that and gave her a big fear of the what if's in life.  She was always worried about Peeta, it took him a bit to get used to but he found that a simple text letting her know he was going to be late or arrived after a longer trip relieved a lot of her fears. 

 

Peeta got out of bed and pulled some shorts on before going onto the balcony. He tried not to think of how up they were and snuck up on Katniss, her black hair was flowing in the light breeze coming off the ocean. She looked so peaceful watching the waves crest on the beach. He gently kissed the top of her head, but it was enough to make her jump. 

 

“You scared me.”

 

Peeta chuckled as he sat next to her, “Sorry. What are you doing out here?” 

 

Katniss sighed, “Thinking.” 

 

Peeta pulled his chair closer, “Don’t tell me you have regrets about marrying me, because now there's paperwork involved with getting rid of me.” 

 

Katniss smiled, “No, I wasn’t thinking of getting rid of you. It’s the opposite actually. I was thinking about how far we’ve come.” She grabbed ahold of his hands. “There was a time I thought I lost you before I even had you.” 

 

“Oh, when was that?” Peeta was intrigued, he wondered if it was the same night he was thinking of. 

 

“The night you brought Cashmere to karaoke. I thought for sure you would end up with her and I’d be left behind.” 

 

Peeta was right, he thought he’d lost Katniss that night, that she would never give him a chance after his stupid move. “It was a dumb decision for me to bring her out, but one good thing did come of that night. She saw it too. It was always going to be you. No one else would ever match you.” 

 

Katniss nodded, “I still denied it until the party that next month, but I think it made me realize I needed you.” 

 

Peeta took her hand and pulled her to stand, “You know I don’t want to waste time thinking about the past when we have a king sized bed in our honeymoon suite that is empty while we sit out here on this high balcony.” 

 

Katniss laughed, “You mean your fear of heights outweighs the sound of the ocean?” 

 

“Yep, even in the dark I know we are way too high up. I’ll make it worth your while to come back inside.” he scooped her up bridal style as her laugh got louder and carried her back into their room to pay up on his promise. 

 


End file.
